Una Sombra Apasionada
by ladygon
Summary: Sesshomaru se encuentra solo en un bosque por la noche con sus pensamientos, cuando aparece una sombra, ofreciéndole un regalo y algo más. Yaoi Naraku x Sesshomaru.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son del mundo de Inu Yasha.

**UNA SOMBRA APASIONADA**

**Por Ladygon**

El maldito de Inu Yasha se las pagaría. De una u otra forma, el Colmillo de Acero sería suyo ¿Acaso no era el hermano mayor? Él merecía ese gran tesoro creado con el colmillo de su padre, porque él era el heredero legítimo. Inu Yasha era un inútil, y más patético verlo siempre salvando a esa humana: "es una desgracia para la espada tener un dueño tan incompetente"

Sin embargo, Inu Yasha le había cortado su brazo. La suerte de nuevo había actuado a su favor...

-Maldito Inu Yasha- pensó en voz alta, bajo la luna llena de la noche.

-Tiene usted razón, señor Sesshomaru- dijo una voz grave detrás de él.

Sesshomaru volteó, tranquilamente, a ver quién era.

-Creí reconocer tu voz Naraku- habló a la piel de mandril sin emoción. Naraku estaba con su disfraz de rodillas ante él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dije que nos volveríamos a ver. Le traje un brazo que le servirá- muestra el brazo de humano entre las manos- Este es diferente al otro, ya que, además de ponerle un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, tiene un conjuro muy poderoso por haber pertenecido a un mago legendario, por lo tanto, durará lo suficiente para que termine con Inu Yasha y se quede con el Colmillo de Acero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Olvidas la última vez que me ofreciste un brazo humano? Casi muero envenenado- dijo Sesshomaru con aire tranquilo.

Agitó sus garras para matar a Naraku, pero este las esquivó con gran agilidad:

-¡Es mejor que regreses por donde viniste!- Sesshomaru alzó por primera vez la voz.

-Veo que hoy, usted no está de buen humor- sonrió con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho de modo que el taiyoukai no lo podía ver desde las alturas- también veo, que su desagradable sirviente no está a su lado.

-¿Jaken? Lo mandé a una misión, aunque no sabría decirte quién de ustedes dos es el más desagradable- reflexionó con su acostumbrada seriedad.

El disfrazado alzó la mirada hacia ese bello rostro bañado por la luz de la luna. Esos ojos dorados lo observaban con desprecio. Su sonrisa desapareció en un instante. Volvió a bajar la vista y durante unos segundos, hubo un extraño silencio. Luego, se levantó lentamente, deslizando la piel de mandril por su cuerpo, el cual, quedó vestido con un kimono azul. Miró de frente al hermoso Sesshomaru.

-Kagewaki Hitomi...- silencio- ¿Por qué revelas tu disfraz ante mí?- reaccionó, disimulando su sorpresa.

-No lo sé.

Sesshomaru vio como Naraku bajó un segundo la vista, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a lo que acababa de hacer, pero se notaba que no tenía ninguna. Entonces, él concluyó:

-Quizás porque Kagewaki, el terrateniente, es menos desagradable que el monstruo Naraku- le respondió sin inmutarse.

Naraku estalló en risa ante la sagacidad de Sesshomaru. Sus carcajadas sonoras sorprendieron de improviso al primogénito del mítico perro, dejándolo sin saber qué pensar al respecto. Una vez que disminuyeron sus carcajadas hasta el punto de quedar solo con una sonrisa apacible adornando su rostro, avanzó hacia él con decisión.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru tintineaban ante el demonio de cabello largo y tan oscuro como el negro de su corazón. Apareció entonces, en él, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ya pintadas con esas dos rayas púrpuras en cada una de ellas, signos de la maravillosa bestia que era; signos al igual que la media luna violeta adornando su frente, blanca, suave como toda su piel. Su cuerpo no le permitió huir, y pronto sintió el ardor de esos labios sobre los suyos.

Una lengua caliente entró en su boca de improviso y comenzó una búsqueda afanosa en su interior. La sorpresa inundó su mente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Sintió ese cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo su propia gravedad y existencia en ese mítico mundo. Sintió como era empujado hacia un árbol, la dura corteza traspasaba sus vestimentas, restregando su piel. Lo alzaron sobre el tronco hasta que sus pies despegaron del suelo y las sensaciones de esas manos imprudentes, fregándolo, hicieron que su piel se calentara.

Necesitó tomar algo entre sus manos ¿Manos?, pues ahora tenía dos, ese demonio le había puesto el brazo ofrecido sin que él se diera cuenta, y mientras veía nubloso como Naraku le abría su kimono casi en el aire, las fuertes ramas de aquel árbol fueron los instrumentos perfectos para probar la obediencia de ese brazo ajeno. Agarró con sus manos las ramas para calmar la necesidad frente a la pasión.

Naraku terminó de abrir el kimono blanco, con bordes rojos en mangas y cuello. Al arrancar el cinto de esa especie de coraza o armadura, la belleza del cuerpo blanquecino a la luz de la luna, pintado en algunas partes con rayas púrpuras, lo hicieron agitarse con un sentimiento desconocido. El monstruo más poderoso, sanguinario y malvado de ese mundo, olvidó su naturaleza ante ese ser de parecida maldad, pero nunca tan terrible como la poseída por él mismo.

Alzó las piernas desnudas, colgadas de ese árbol, y las abrió para colocar su cabeza entre ellas. Comenzó a lamer la virilidad grandiosa de Sesshomaru, provocándole un placer sin límites. Ese sabor salado le gustaba, lo hacía querer más, así que comenzó a succionar con más vigor y fuerza al borde de los gritos del youkai, quien ya se mecía en agonía. Entrelazó con su lengua ese pene, recorriendo cada uno de sus extremos hasta llegar al ano donde se introdujo con hambre. La posición de Sesshomaru ya estaba en línea casi recta con los balanceos eróticos, lo que provocaba que Naraku estuviera alejado del contacto con todo su cuerpo salvo por sus piernas y trasero.

Naraku sintió que su entrepierna le quemaba, así que llevó su mano urgentemente, para calmar de alguna forma esa necesidad. Se acercó para abrazar al otro con fuerza, ya que no aguantaba más, quería penetrarlo, sentir su calor.

Al abrazarlo, el largo cabello de Sesshomaru lo acariciaba, al igual que esa piel peluda y suave que llevaba siempre alrededor de su hombro hasta su cintura, la cual parecía ser parte de él como su cola perruna... o lo era: esto no le importaba a Naraku, solo quería acariciar esa suavidad deliciosa. Tomó una de esas piernas y la dejó en su cintura mientras se quitaba, mágicamente, su kimono azul, hasta quedar desnuda la parte del frente de su cuerpo. Siguió lamiendo las tetillas rosas, exquisitas de su cachorro... ¿su cachorro?... "mmmmmh sí, su cachorro": "su señor Sesshomaru"

La vestimenta de Sesshomaru colgaba de los lados de su cuerpo y de la espalda, mientras le besaban el cuello. El de ojos dorados soltó la rama que tenía sujeta con su mano izquierda para hundir sus dedos en la cabellera azabache que se escondía en su hombro. Sintió como una mano le acariciaba una colina de su trasero y se adentraba un dedo de esta en su ano. Dio un gruñido por la invasión, desviando su rostro para un lado. Apretó más la cabeza de aquél, cuando este le devoraba la oreja puntiaguda tan característica de él, pero nada de todo esto superó el momento en que entraron en su interior. Soltó la cabeza de Naraku para atrapar, otra vez, la rama al sentir como el miembro de este seguía su camino dentro de su cuerpo. Gritó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y agarró más fuerte la rama que lo sostenía, cuando ese pene alcanzó lo más profundo de su interior.

Naraku apretó los dientes y comenzó a sacudir a Sesshomaru con gran fuerza. Lo levantaba contra la corteza del árbol, arrancando gritos de placer de su delicioso youkai.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESO! ¡ASÍ...HAAAA! ¡MÁS! ¡SÍÍÍÍ... HA, HA, HAH!- gritaba Sesshomaru mientras subía y bajaba con ritmo delicioso.

Naraku, para complacer a su exigente cachorro, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza con que entraba y salía del interior de él, pero sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear producto de toda la excitación que sentía, aun así, golpeó el trasero con su cadera lo más fuerte que pudo. Al recibirlo, Sesshomaru estremecido con el impacto del golpe, rompió las ramas por ejercer demasiada presión pasional en ellas. Naraku no pudo más y sus piernas se doblaron, cayendo los dos pesadamente al suelo, hacia la hierba fresca de la noche.

Sesshomaru todavía con las ramas en sus manos las hizo pedazos de un apretón. El polvo de ellas inundó el espacio y cayeron sobre los dos. Sentado arriba, con el pene de Naraku en su interior. Puso sus manos en los hombros de este, quien también estaba sentado, abrazándolo por la cintura de frente hacia él. Le retiraron el kimono casi por completo y se deslizaron por su espalda blanca, lo cual hizo que reaccionara y correspondiera de igual forma acariciando también aquella con las manos abiertas. Lo besó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse de arriba-abajo, volviendo al ritmo anterior.

Naraku, el monstruo más poderoso de todos, tomó las caderas del youkai, las atrajo hacia sí, profundizando la penetración. Los gemidos de ambos volvieron a la carga con la misma pasión de antes, incluso, aumentándola.

-¡MÁS FUERTE!, ¡ASÍÍÍÍÍ...!- dijo este último con suspiros entrecortados.

Sesshomaru lo empujó de los hombros y Naraku cayó de espaladas hacia la hierba. Sonrió malicioso al ver la cara de sorpresa del que era objeto, feliz, extrañamente complacido por el poder ejercido sobre ese monstruo. Se inclinó un poco sobre este y acarició esos pezones a la vez, pasó la lengua por su boca, lamiéndose los labios.

Naraku creyó morir con esa visión tan sensual y su corazón latía dentro de su pecho como si estuviera vivo ¿Estaba vivo? ¿O solo era un fantasma con la ilusión de movimiento hasta ahora? Su pecho clamaba por aquel ser fascinante; con suave piel, cabellos largos celestes, ojos dorados de fiera, labios calientes, frente de luna mítica, mejilla marcadas por el poder; pero eso no era todo, ya que estaba ruborizado al máximo y se movía de forma sensual, balanceando su cuerpo sobre el suyo... aaaaaaaah no daba más... ¡lo deseaba tanto! ¡Era tan bonito! ¿Bonito?... Si ya hablaba como el estúpido de Jaken, pero no podía negar la verdad.

Esa criatura descendiente de una bestia mítica, utilizó sus garras para arrancar su piel en un rasguño descontrolado. Naraku comenzó a gritar de pura pasión. Sin más, en un acto desesperado, lo tomó y rodó con él por la hierba para quedar arriba, entonces, comenzó a dar las arremetidas más feroces que podía dar, haciendo que su cachorro arqueara la espalda y gritara del dolor y del placer sentido.

Sesshomaru subió las piernas alrededor de la cintura del monstruo y siguió recibiendo los embistes hasta sentir explotar su cuerpo. Su miembro estaba endurecido en un punto que pensó jamás sentir y su semen derramó la barriga de ambos.

Entonces, Naraku agarró los cabellos de Sesshomaru y le dobló la cabeza hacia atrás para sus últimas arremetidas, las más feroces de todas. Lo metió sin compasión y quedó un segundo en suspenso mientras sentía que explotaba dentro de su espléndido ser. Su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, el mismo grito de su youkai, el cual aún seguía dando, aunque terminara antes, hace apenas unos segundos atrás. Se dejó caer sobre Sesshomaru, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello. Cubrió esa parte con besos y mordidas.

Las respiraciones de ambos seguían agitadas. El peso del acto sexual se apoderó de ellos como si una piedra les hubiera caído encima. Ni siquiera fue retirado el pene todavía caliente de Naraku del trasero de su amante. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados por unos minutos infinitos, palpitantes, hasta que el de encima logró moverse, pesadamente hacia un lado, cayendo sobre su espalda, clavado a la tierra.

Pasado un rato, Sesshomaru se sentó y atrajo su vestimenta, que aún permanecía adherida por sus brazos y piel de cola para cubrirse las caderas. Dejó una mano posada al cubrirse arriba de su parte íntima y permaneció silencioso con su mirada perdida en ese lugar.

Naraku vio a su lado, pero al verlo se entristeció. Tomó su mano.

-Mi señor Sesshomaru, yo...- no alcanzó a decir más. La mano que cubría escapó de él.

Reuniendo fuerzas se incorporó a su lado, sin embargo no sabía que decir. Estaba en esto cuando escucharon un ruido acercándose.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Rápido, levántate y vete! ¡Es Jaken!- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

A Naraku no fue necesario repetir la orden. Rápido como el viento recogió todo rastro de él y se perdió en los matorrales. Su ropa, la piel de mandril todo había desaparecido en un momento, mientras Sesshomaru ataba su kimono a su cuerpo y lo arreglaba lo mejor posible.

-Amo Sesshomaru, amo bonito ¿Está usted ahí?- se escuchaba la voz de Jaken, acercándose al lugar.

El asqueroso enano verde llegó a su lado con báculo en mano.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿Está usted bien?- dijo inquieto, vio el brazo nuevo y se sorprendió- ¡Pero amo, tiene un brazo nuevo! ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Su señor dio un respingo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Amo...- achicó los ojos- Está usted muy rojo ¿Acaso tiene fiebre?- se adelantó para acercarse a él.

Sesshomaru asustado reaccionó, violentamente, perdiendo el acostumbrado dominio que siempre tenía sobre su persona.

-¡Pero qué pregunta más estúpida! ¡Y no te atrevas a tocarme o te mato!- gritó

-¡Glups! Como usted diga amo- contestó con la cuenta perdida de cuantas veces lo había amenazado de muerte.

- Bien, dime qué descubriste- dijo recuperando su antigua compostura.

Jaken comenzó hablar sobre Inu Yasha y la aldea donde se encontraba con sus amigos, cuando un canto de animal los puso en alerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- Jaken avanzó hacia los matorrales para despejarlos y ver por donde venía ese ruido.

Sesshomaru miraba la espalda de Jaken cuando sintió el rostro de Naraku sobre su mejilla.

-Solo vine a despedirme, mi señor, eres maravilloso- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Jaken volteó la vista, pero el demonio ya había desaparecido entre las sombras.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- dijo confundido.

Su amo sonrió.

-Nada Jaken, sólo fue una sombra apasionada.

-"Una sombra apasionada"- repitió su sirviente- ¿y...?- su amo se alejaba- espéreme amo ¿qué quiso...?- pero no lo alcanzó.

Sesshomaru desapareció entre las sombras de esa noche

Fin.-


End file.
